The Sleepover (Creek)
by PhoenixTDM2
Summary: Tweek and Craig were pretending to be a couple for a long time. But all of that was about to change when they went to a sleepover at Kyle's house.
1. Chapter 1

Craig POV

As I walked into South Park elementary, I went to my locker and started opening it.  
I started taking things out of my locker when I heard someone walk up to me. I turned around and saw a boy in a green hat.  
"Hey, Craig. I'm having a sleepover tonight and Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters will be there. Do you want to come? You can bring your boyfriend, too." Kyle asked.  
I blushed when he said, "You can bring your boyfriend, too." Me and Tweek weren't actually a couple, but everyone thought we were. We were just pretending, but I actually did like him. But he probably doesn't like me, though.  
I nodded and Kyle walked away. Then I went to go find Tweek.

Tweek POV  
I was in school at my locker when all of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder.  
"GAH! A murderer!" I screamed as I turned around.  
"Relax, Tweek. It's just me." I realized that it was Craig so I calmed down.  
"Oh, uh... H-hi Craig!" I said.  
"I'm going to a sleepover at Kyle's house tonight. Do you want to come, too?" He asked. I blushed at the thought of me sleeping with Craig.  
"Tweek are you okay? Your face is getting red." Craig asked worriedly.  
"Oh! Uh.. Y-yeah! I'm fine! Also, I would l-love to go to th-the sleepover." I replied. Craig smiled and then walked away. I was really excited for the Sleepover tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig POV  
I got ready for the Sleepover by putting my toothbrush, pillow, and sleeping bag in my backpack. Also, I brought my pajamas and my hairbrush. When I was sure I had got everything I walked to Tweek's house.

Tweek POV  
I was getting ready for the Sleepover when the doorbell rang.  
"GAH! It's a kidnapper!" I screamed. My mom opened the door and there was Craig with a backpack.  
"Oh, hi Craig! Come on in. Do you want some coffee?" She asked. Craig shook his head no and walked in. Craig went up to me and asked, "Are you ready to go to Kyle's house? Do you have everything?" I nodded. He held it his hand and I grabbed it. Then we walked out the door and my mom gave me coffee in a to-go cup.

A few minutes later we arrived at Kyle's house. Everyone was already there and we set our bags down on the ground.

We all played fun games for the rest of the night and at one point it was time for truth or dare. We all sat in a circle and Craig sat next to me.

"Cartman truth or dare?" Kyle asked.  
"Truth," he replied. Kyle thought for a minute and replied, "Who do you have a crush on?" Cartman's face turned red and he looked down.  
"Uhmm... No one?" He replied.  
"You're obviously lying. You have to tell the truth!" Stan exclaimed.  
Cartman gulped and looked up at Kyle.  
"Umm... I uhh.." He stuttered.  
"Just spit it out!" Kyle yelled.  
"I have a crush on you, okay?" Cartman blurted. Kyle's eyes widened, "Oh..."  
Cartman looked down, still blushing and Kyle looked away. Stan and Butters all looked surprised and I was, too.  
"Well, anyways let's continue. Umm.. Craig truth or dare!" Butters asked. I looked at Craig and he replied, "Uh... Dare!"  
"Hmm... I dare you to kiss Tweek!" He yelled. Craig's face turned red and I could tell that mine had as well.  
"Come on, Butters. They probably already kissed. I mean they've been a couple for like two years now," Stan said.  
"Oh... Well, I've never seen them kiss. Have you two kissed before?" Butters asked.  
"Umm..." Craig replied.  
Stan gasped, "You haven't! Why haven't you guys kissed yet!? You've been together for like two years!"  
Craig and I glanced at each other, not wanting Stan to know that we weren't actually dating.  
"Well, I guess today will be your first kiss then!" Butters exclaimed.  
Craig and I turned back to each other and I gulped. I wanted to kiss him badly, but I didn't think we would want to kiss me.

Craig POV  
I was so nervous. Me and Tweek were leaning towards each other, about to kiss. But suddenly the doorbell rang.  
"Yay! The pizza's here!" Cartman yelled as he jumped up. Tweek and I both sighed of relief. All of us stood up and walked to the table to eat the pizza. When we were done Kyle said, "Come on guys, let's continue truth or dare!"  
"Not so fast, boys! It's time to get ready for bed. It's almost midnight!" Mr. Broflovski said as he came from downstairs.  
"Awwww. Please, can we stay up for longer?" Kyle asked.  
"Well, you can stay up for an hour _afte_r you guys are ready for bed." He replied.  
"Yay! Thanks, dad" Kyle said. Then everyone started getting ready for bed. After I had brushed my teeth and flossed, I went and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow out of my backpack and set it up on the ground.  
I saw Tweek unzip his bag and grab out his pillow and then when he looked back into his bag his face went pale.  
"Tweek? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me and replied, "I f-forgot my s-sleeping b-bag!" He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig POV  
"Oh Tweek, it's okay. Maybe Kyle has an extra sleeping bag for you?" I suggested.  
"Sorry, no I don't. But you two could always _shar_e a sleeping bag," He replied with a smirk. Tweek and I both blushed.  
"Uhhh... Do you want to Tweek?" I asked.  
"W-well only if y-you're okay w-with it, t-too." He replied.  
"Yeah, of course I am!" I replied. I looked over at my other friends and saw they were all grinning except for Cartman who was rolling his eyes.

After an hour of playing truth or dare (but me and Tweek didn't have to kiss), Kyle's dad told us to go to bed.

We all said goodnight and climbed into our sleeping bags. Tweek and I were in the same sleeping bag, which made me grin the whole time.  
"Sleep well, lovebirds," Stan said with a smirk. Tweek's face turned red and I'm pretty sure mine did, too. A few seconds later Kyle's dad turned off the lights and then went upstairs.  
I turned to Tweek and whispered, "Hey, Tweek?"  
"Uh.. Y-yeah?" He replied.  
"I uhm have something to tell you..." I replied.  
"Shut up, fags, I'm trying to sleep!" Cartman yelled.  
"Oh, sorry," I replied. All I heard in return was him mumbling something about gay people.  
I rolled my eyes and turned back to Tweek.  
"Okay, so I have something to ask you," I whispered even quieter.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Uhm... Well..." I replied.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well... I'm umm..."  
"It's okay, Craig. You can tell me," He replied with a smile.  
I took a deep breath. "Tweek. I'm tired of _pretending _to be your boyfriend."  
Tweek's face changed to sad.  
"S-so does that mean we're broke up?" He asked sadly.  
"Well um actually," I held his hand, "Will you be my _rea_l boyfriend?" Tweek gasped, "Wait, y-you actually _d_o like m-me!?" He asked.  
"Um.. Yeah." I replied shyly.  
"Well then y-yes! I'll be your b-boyfriend, Craig!" He replied. I smiled and then hugged him. When we pulled away from the hug I leaned my head closer to him and my lips met his. He gripped the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
The kiss felt like an eternity until we finally pulled away.  
"C-Craig?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Um... I l-love y-you," He said. I smiled, "I love you too, Tweek. We kissed again and then cuddled until we fell asleep


End file.
